My Little One
by Krow's Nest
Summary: I'm on my way home from work one day when I find a filly in a cardboard box in the trash can. I decide to take care of her and maybe even raise her. Rated T for bad language once in a while. Character based off me...
1. Chapter 1

Where'd she come from?

I hate my life... I have a boring piece of shit job with just enough pay for my rent. My best friends all moved away so I'm roommate less. I only got one friend now and she still lives with her parents. I wish it could all change...

I was walking home from work. Today I got ticked off at another employee and punched him out. My boss told me to go home and that my next two shifts would be replaced by someone else. Now I have to skip the bus and walk home through the freezing cold snow. I had just walked by my neighbours trash can when I heard a noise. I knew I shouldn't be digging through my neighbour's garbage but I was a curious man. I opened the can and saw a box; a cardboard box. It was very small and wet from snow. I wondered what the noise was when I heard it again. It sounded like a whimper. I saw the small little cardboard box wiggle a bit. Something was inside there and it wanted out. I looked at the house, no one was home. I took the box and went to my porch. I placed the box on the stone railing and slowly opened the box. When I opened it and saw what was inside, I backed away and gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes of what was inside. I quickly ran inside, grabbed the phone and dialled a number I knew well.

"...Jessica? Hey, it's me. I need you over here immediately! You wouldn't believe me if I told you through phone! Thanks..."

I walked back outside with the phone and looked back in the box. I sat down and waited for her. She didn't live far so she shouldn't be too long. I looked down the street as I heard the sound of a motorbike. There she was. She parked in my empty driveway, took off her helmet, and ran to the porch.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

I pointed to the box as I stood up. She looked inside and did the same thing I did except her hands were to her mouth. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Jared... Where'd you get that?"

I told her it was from my neighbours trash can and we peeked inside the box again. Inside the box was a tiny little filly. It was about the size of a puppy. It was white with a blue mane with white stripes. It was cuddled up in a ball and asleep. I grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I think we should call someone. I mean what if something's wrong with it?"

"You can't call someone! Look at her head."

I was confused. I put the phone down and looked closely. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. There was a horn on her head. She was a unicorn; A baby unicorn. I was amazed. I turned off the phone and placed it on the railing. I looked over at Jessica.

"So... What do we do?"

"WE? No, you found her! You do something and I'd suggest bringing her inside. Text me when you've made a break through."

She walked away and drove back home. I looked down at the little unicorn. She yawned and looked up at me. Her eyes were a red shade. She looked at me curiously. She got up and walked to the edge of the box and stood on her hind legs. She leaned up against the box and looked at me. I slowly moved my hand toward her to pet her but she got down and backed away. She was frightened. She was cuddled up in the corner away from me.

I picked up the box and brought her inside. I entered my living room, sat on the floor cross legged, and attempted to pick her up. After a bit of squirming, I was able to pick her up and I placed her on the carpet. She wobbled a bit before falling down. She couldn't even walk yet. I got on my knees and talked to her.

"Hey, you ok? ...You're so young aren't you? ...What were you doing in that trash can?"

The little filly looked over at me and stood up. She turned around and tried walking over to me. She stumbled a bit but made it to me. She climbed up on my lap and lay down. She rested her head on my leg and fell asleep. I smiled.

"_She's probably the only Unicorn alive. Anyone would want to take her away... They might do something bad to her... I'll just take care of her until I can find out what to do with her..."_

/

It had been about four years since I found Little One. She'd taken a liking to me. Jessica came over about three times a week to check up on us or babysit her. I had to call her Little One because I couldn't think of a good name and that's what I called her for the first year. I had gotten a new job, one with great pay. I was an employee for a gaming company and they wanted some old style music to be recorded. It was a good thing I had my grandparents old records with me. I placed them on my old record player and let the song play. After about two minutes of listening, Little One walked into the room. I saw her walk in and put her on my lap.

"Hey, Little One. I'm doing my work." She started bobbing her head a little to the music. "Like it don't you?"

She then put her hoof on the record and the music stopped. She moved her hoof away in amazement. She looked at me then the record. I smiled and chuckled a bit. She repeatedly put her hoof on the record, stopping the music. It was so cute to watch her curiosity. I didn't hear but Jessica had walked inside and was watching. Little One got up on her hind hooves and started moving the record around. She hopped on my lap with a large smile on her face.

"She likes music, huh?"

I spun my chair around and saw Jess by the door. Little One jumped off my lap and ran to her. She was like a mother to her. She rubbed the side of her head on Jess's leg. We both smiled at her.

"Yeah... apparently so."

Little One ran over to me and put her front hoofs on my legs. She looked at me like she needed something. I leaned over and picked her up. She lay on my lap and looked up at me.

"...Daddy!"

Jess and I were wide eyed. Little One just spoke. We stared at her as she laid her head down and fell asleep when a slow softer song began to play. We stared at each other. Little One was capable of speech... amazing.

"Aww... She thinks you're her daddy..."

I made a tiny laugh and smiled.

"_I'm a daddy... Wow..."_

/

It was around eleven o'clock when I heard a little uh sound. I slowly woke up and looked off my bed. Little One was right there going 'Uh Uh!' while making a body gesture like she was about to jump anytime soon. She wanted to sleep with me. She must have had a nightmare or something. I picked her up and placed her on the pillow next to mine. She walked in a circle and lay down. I stroked her mane as she fell asleep. She wasn't going anywhere. This is her home... I looked over to my nightstand with a concerned face.

"_NO! Never... I'll get rid of it tomorrow..."_

/

Hey guys! This story is based off one of my favourite Fan Fictions, My Little Dashie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... more to come soon.

Be sure to check out my other two stories, The Thief in Equestria (Rated T) and The Purge (Rated M)...

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

What's her name?

I walked into the living room and looked behind the couch. Nothing. I looked behind my recliner. Nothing. I then heard a whimper sound. I looked under my coffee table and saw what I was looking for.

"Little One! Now!"

She turned around and ran off screaming 'NO!' I followed her and kept telling her to come here.

"Little One! You come here now!"

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!"

I grabbed her and picked her up. She squirmed and screamed as I left the room with her. I opened the door and walked through. Once I made it past the door she had a bigger spazz. I held her so that I could look at her eyes.

"Little One, you have to take your bath!"

I lowered her into the tub and she just kept squirming until I placed her in the tub. I only filled the tub up until it reached her stomach. She ran around the tub screaming. I tried to wash her up but she was busy screaming "NO" repeatedly. I finally caught her and put some shampoo in her hair. She calmed down which made it allot easier. I rinsed out her mane and she giggled as she splashed around the tub. I told her to calm down but she just kept giggling. I grabbed her and brushed her mane and tail. I then let her play around a bit before taking her out and drying her off. It's amazing that she hates baths at the beginning but then later enjoys them. I brought her into the living room to finish off drying her. She lay down as I brushed her mane, which no matter what wouldn't stay straight. It just kept getting messy again.

"Wow... you're impossible, you know that?"

I laughed at my own joke as Little One just looked up at me confused. I then put her in her room, with a baby gate up, so she could play. I had something to do. I walked outside with a hammer and a sign. I walked to the front yard and hammered the sign into the ground. My neighbour then called out to me.

"Morning, Jared. Your moving?"

"Yeah... I just need a bigger house. I have no place for my office and work equipment."

"Too bad... Well good luck finding a new house!"

"Thanks."

I walked back inside and saw Little One nibbling on her tail. I told her to stop and I picked her up. I went into my bedroom which technically was my office. I sat down on my computer chair with Little One on my lap. I started searching for a house, a house that was just out of town and had enough rooms. I then heard a knock at my door. I put Little One down and told her to stay. I went to my door and looked back. She didn't follow me. I opened the door.

"Hey, Jess."

"Hey," She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How's she doing?"

"Good, she's in my bedroom. I just gave her a ba-"

I stopped. I heard music playing. I and Jess were confused. We walked into my room and me and jess laughed. Little One was sitting on my record player, on a record, while it was playing. It was so cute seeing her spin in a circle while the music played. She was screaming whee while she continued to spin. I picked her up and hugged her. She giggled and made an uh sound. I looked her in the eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

She was waving her hoofs over to the record player. I put her down next to it and she turned it on and spun. I thought of a good idea from this.

"Jess... Her name is Vinyl!"

"What?"

"She loves music, mainly this old vinyl player, so wouldn't it fit?"

"hmm yeah I guess... Vinyl Scratch!"

Little One looked at us with a smile. She obviously liked the name. Jess was telling me about a great place for sale near the end of town. It was in my budget and someone had already decided, before the sign was even up, to buy my house.

"Hmm... Alright we'll get packing, right Vinyl?"

Vinyl was too busy spinning to pay attention. Jess had gotten some boxes and we began packing. About two hours of packing later, Vinyl ran into the room. She was hopping around, looking inside boxes. She was so curious. I smiled.

_Wow... She's like a human child... It's funny..._

/

Four months later, we're ready to move. It was around April now. I had called the moving truck an hour ago and I had to think of where to put Vinyl. Jess had just come over when I got an idea. I wrapped Vinyl in her blanket and gave her to Jess, her head poking out. I told her to take Vinyl to her motorbike and meet me at the house. I had to make sure no one saw Vinyl. Some movers helped me get my boxes in the truck and we didn't get to the house for about three hours. Jess was waiting with Vinyl wrapped in her blanket. She squirmed and made her 'uh' sounds. She wanted to see me but she would have to wait. Jess just told her to shush as she rocked her arms slowly. Vinyl realised what was going on and fell asleep. In about two hours, the movers left and Jess came inside. Vinyl was fast asleep. We started unpacking what we needed the most out. Then came the big news.

"Hey, Jared..."

"Yeah? Pass me that box will you?"

"You do know this house is pretty far away from my parents place, right?"

I turned around and looked at her, "Yeah..."

"And we've been going out a bit..."

"Yyyyyyeah..."

"I think I should move in with you guys..."

My mind jumped. Jess wants to move in with me and Vinyl. We've been going out after the second year of having Vinyl. I thought about this. I was quick with my answer.

"I think so, too. Anyway, Vinyl thinks you're her mother anyway."

Later, Vinyl woke up in a bed. She was in her own room, her own bed. She got up and ran searching for me. She was about to cry when she couldn't find the basement. I was able to hear her whining and classic 'uh' sound. I walked upstairs and found her hiding under the kitchen table crying. When she heard me enter, she ran to me and rubbed her head on my leg.

"Daddy!"

I picked her up and bounced her in my arms. She whined and hugged me.

"Shh shh shh, It's ok Vinyl. Daddy's here. It's ok honey."

_Honey?... wow... Do I consider her my child?... She's my child, yeah..._

Jess walked inside with one of her boxes. She put it down and ran into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"She woke up and couldn't find me. Here, take her."

"MOMMY!" Vinyl hugged Jess and continued crying. I smiled and lifted an eyebrow to Jess.

"Told you..."

/

Today Vinyl was excited. It was her seventh birthday today. She jumped out of bed and jumped around her room. She snuck out of her room and tip toed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and searched for a cake.

"What are you doing, Vinyl Scratch Scott?"

Vinyl jumped, slammed the fridge closed and turned around to see me. I had my eyebrow raised and I was leaning against the door frame. She looked guilty at me and walked up to me. She faced the ground, avoiding eye contact with me.

"I was looking for my birthday cake, daddy."

I smiled at her, "Oh yeah. It's your birthday isn't it? I think there might be a present for you in the office."

Vinyl looked at me and smiled. She ran downstairs to my office and saw a present on the desk. I walked downstairs, grabbed the present, knelt down and gave it to her.

"Happy Birthday, Vinyl."

She jumped and laughed as she opened her present. She was wide eyed at what it was. She ran to me and hugged me.

"THANK YOU, DADDY!"

I had bought her a pair of glasses. They were large, lined in purple, and had black lens. I took them out of the box and put them on her. I couldn't help but smile. She jumped around as the glasses, that were too big for her, almost slipped off. I took the box and wrapping and threw them away. Vinyl was running around the house, laughing with her new glasses. I sat on my chair and logged on to my works website. I had to work at home so someone could watch Vinyl since Jess worked. I was now supposed to find the perfect Final battle song for a video game called The Thief in Equestria. Vinyl loved the story. I would tell her what was going to happen each night like it was a bedtime story. I was stuck in between two instrumental songs that both matched the mood. As I sat there, frustrated and ticked off, Vinyl walked into the room.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Work... Remember what I told you last night about Spectre? His final battle?"

"Yeah! Are you going to finish that tonight?"

"Of course but I need to find a song to match the fight..."

Vinyl jumped on my lap and listened. She was getting a bit big for lying on my lap. She heard both songs and shook her head.

"What?"

"Daddy, these aren't good enough. I have a good song in my mp3!"

I went into her music folder on the computer. I scrolled until she pointed at a certain song. It was called Athena by Abingdon Boys School. I listened to the song then imagined the fight. I replayed the song again. It was perfect.

"Vinyl... good job!"

Jess had come home near six with Vinyl's present. Jess had bought her an ipod to replace her mp3. She was so happy about her new ipod and glasses. I helped her get her songs all moved to her ipod and she sat in her room and listened to her music. I had sat on my bed when I remembered my nightstand. I never emptied it when we moved. I opened the drawer and sighed. I picked up the object inside and glared at it. I heard footsteps approaching the room. I placed the object back in the drawer and closed it. Jess walked inside and hugged me.

"Any work done today?"

"Yeah, Vinyl was very helpful. She's getting really smart... just like her mother." I winked at her and gave her a kiss. I left the room and walked inside Vinyl's room. She was listening to her ipod. She turned it off and joined me to sit on her bed. I stroked her mane as she lay down next to me.

"Vinyl... what do you want for dinner?"

"Can I have a cheese pizza?"

"Of course you can."

_She's my little girl... My little Genius..._

/

I was in bed watching T.V at midnight when a news story appeared.

"This news in, those animal poachers were spotted in town again. As you know, poachers usually poach out in the wild but these poachers are capturing animals from cities. We warn you to keep any animals you have safe. These poachers apparently sell these animals in black markets where they are skinned and their skins are sold."

Jess was asleep next to me but I was wide awake and worried. I looked at my nightstand.

_Will I need it?... Hopefully not, if I can keep her safe... Vinyl... My little girl..._

/

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of My Little One. Be sure to check my other stories The Thief in Equestria (Rated T) and The Purge (Rated M). R&R and see ya laters. Jared out... HUH! *Subscribe music plays*


	3. Chapter 3

What can she do?

I woke up one morning to feel a nudge. I saw Vinyl next to my bed, a sad look in her eyes. Jess was on a business trip so it was just me and her. I wiped my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy, I had a bad dream."

I looked at her. She wasn't sad, she was scared. I told her she could sleep with me tonight. She jumped up on the bed and lay down. I smiled and stroked her mane a bit. She was eight now. She was about up to my knees now. She loved music and helping me with my work. Though, I was still nervous about those poachers. They apparently stole animals like horses and any animal within the cities area. Vinyl wasn't a pet but I was still nervous. I lie down and fell asleep.

/

In the city, there were two men driving a large truck. They parked in a four story parking lot and opened the trunk as another man got out of the back seat. He had a black suit with white strips. He puffed his cigar as their customer approached. He talked with a Boston accent.

"So, hows about it? Two appaloosa horse skins and a couple cow hides."

The customer took out a wallet and pulled out six hundred dollars. The man smiled as he took the money and stuffed it in his pocket. The two men with him took the skins and placed them in their customer's trunk.

"Nice doing business with ya. Let's go boys."

They drove off. The customer worked for the black market. These skins would sell for a high price.

/

Vinyl had woken up the next morning. She stretched and saw I wasn't there. I was downstairs getting breakfast ready. Vinyl looked around as she stretched and noticed something. There was something on her flank. She ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"DADDY DADDY DADDY!"

"Whoa, Vinyl! What's the matter?"

She showed me what was there. It looked like a vinyl record tattoo on her flank. I was confused. What was that doing there? We decided to try to ignore it for now. Jess would know what it was most likely. I made Vinyl her favourite breakfast, Chocolate Chip Pancakes, and we ate at the table. I then told her to go play as I went downstairs to get to work. The game was still in development. 'The Thief in Equestria' was close to being finished but there were a few things left to fix. While I got to work, Vinyl went into her room and played with her toys. She took out her toy truck and pretended to drive it around her room. I had received a call from one of my old friends today.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, dude! It's Anthony!"_

"Hey, haven't heard from you in a while!"

"_Yeah, just finished another film. Have you heard of The Purge?"_

"No way! That's your movie?"

"_Yeah! There's going to be a premiere in two weeks. I think you should come! I'll pay for your flight and you can stay at my house!"_

"hmm... Sure but I'd have to wait till Jess gets back. She's on a business trip. She'll be back around two days."

"_Oh... Settled down did you? And with Jess? Took you long enough!"_

"We're not married yet. I'll call you back with my answer alright?"

"_Alright, hope to hear from you!"_

Anthony was a famous director. He's filmed horror, comedy, and action movies. I've had no time at all to see him so this would be a great time to catch up. I got back to work. I was now supposed to help design the final battle, which one really long fight with around seven different phases. I had begun working when Vinyl went into the living room. She used her horn to turn on the TV. Her cartoons were on soon. She jumped on my recliner and watched her show. I could tell by her laughing. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I got to work.

/

I left the house to the movie premiere early in the morning so that I wouldn't wake up Vinyl. I didn't get to California till around four in the afternoon. I was greeted by Anthony and we went to his beach house. It was very nice and very expensive looking. We spent most of the time catching up and going to the bar for a few drinks. The movie was amazing. It was an action horror movie about a man in an apocalyptic earth trying to survive from zombie like creatures. What did I expect? Anthony had been a great director since High School. After we went to a club. I left two days later and headed home. I had been gone for about a week and a half. When I got into the door, at seven at night, I was charged into.

"DADDY!"

Vinyl tackled me to the ground and hugged me. I hugged her back and picked her up. Jess walked into the room and gave me a kiss.

"How was it? How's Anthony doing?"

"Amazing and Great. He's already on a new project."

"Daddy, can you read me a bedtime story tonight?"

"Of course I will."

I brought her to her room, tucked her in, and continued the story of a thief named Spectre. He was in serious trouble now.

/

I and Jess were in bed when a news story popped up. I told Jess that these were the same poachers I told her about. They had stolen a couple of prize winning race horses from a farm. Two appaloosa horses to be exact. I was nervous. I didn't want anything to happen to Vinyl. Jess told me not to worry as she turned the TV off and went to sleep.

_I can't help but worry... Vinyl Scratch... My Little One..._

/

Vinyl woke up one morning. She was ten now. She went downstairs and saw Jess making breakfast and I walked in with a package. Vinyl was curious because it was from my gaming company. I opened the package and saw a copy of 'The Thief in Equestria' for Xbox 360. Vinyl was excited as I decided to play it and see how it turned out. It was to be released in about a month. It was a great game. Complex fighting style, Anime cut scenes and Vinyl just loved seeing the story I told her in action. I had only gotten to the first boss, Dhaos, when we went to eat breakfast. We finished fast and went to continue. I nearly had a spazz when I was defeated and realised I was supposed to. Vinyl laughed at me for a while before I continued. Vinyl later went upstairs after I was done playing. She listened to her iPod and I went to see if there were anymore projects to work on. Nothing for a while it seemed.

I went upstairs and turned on the TV. There was a new cartoon that I put on for Vinyl but something was strange. It was a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I watched with Vinyl and thought the ponies on the show looked a lot like Vinyl did. I was confused so I went to the fridge and took a beer. I drank and watched Vinyl watch the show. Was it just a coincidence?

/

Vinyl had become thirteen today. She was smart girl and I was proud of that. The game had made around one thousand dollars in the first week. I had already worked on a game for Anthony's film, The Purge. Jess and I were planning on a dinner tonight. Vinyl would be home alone for the first time. She was happy.

We left around six and Vinyl went into her room. We didn't come home till around eight. As we pulled into the driveway, I was terrified. The door was broken open. I got out and ran into the house.

"VINYL! VINYL!"

We got no answer. She wasn't in her room. I heard Jess scream and I ran to her. She was holding a note. I took the note and looked. I crumpled it in my hand and ran to my room. The note had a symbol on it; the symbol of the Poachers. I ran into my room, opened my nightstand and pulled out the object. Jess walked inside.

"Jared, what do we- JARED! Why would you have that in your nightstand?"

In my hand, was a .10mm silver magnum. In my other hand was a full cartridge. I looked at her with a sad look.

"... Jared! You weren't going to-"

"Almost. That was before we found Vinyl. I was ready to do it that day. But now" I loaded the cartridge. "It has a new purpose. Get me the phone. I got an old friend to call."

/

Uh oh! Vinyl's been poached! Can I get there in time or will I be too late?

R&R and read my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Can I save her?

I picked up the phone and began to dial. I was calling an old friend of mine from high school. I waited impatiently then the phone was answered.

"_Hello?"_

"DJ! Quick! What's the location of the Black Market?"

"_Jared? Yeah, hi to you too. Why do you need to know that?"_

"Something very precious to me was stolen and I know that's where it's going!"

"_... ok then. Write this down, there are instructions too."_

After writing them down, I went to my car and headed off. I told Jess to stay behind in case something happened at the house. I looked at the paper. I had to drive to a warehouse on the other edge of town. I drove fast but made sure no police would be after me. I kept driving until I found the warehouse. I parked the car over by a restaurant nearby. I got out of the car, put my gun in my coat pocket, and walked to the building. I found the door I was looking for. I looked at the paper which told me to knock in a certain tune. I knocked and one song popped into my head.

"_Party Rock Anthem..."_

I heard an unlocking sound and the door opened up. I walked inside and saw a very large man standing next to the door. He glared at me as I walked by, which made me uncomfortable. I walked won some steps into the marketplace. It was full of stands with people selling illegal stuff. Shop keeps were shouting out to me to buy things but I ignored them. I walked on until I found a closed stand. There was a sign above it that said, "Animal Furs."

I saw through a window behind it a truck. It was parked by the door and I saw a symbol on the truck. It was the poacher's truck. I walked toward the door when a large man stepped in front of me. He looked down at me and shoved me away.

"No one goes back. Only store owners."

"How's about we settle this like gentlemen? Through money."

The man raised an eyebrow at me. I pulled out a wallet and took out a hundred. He kept his eyebrow raised. I told him that he drives a hard bargain and I pulled out two hundred more. He stuck his hand out. I gave him the money and he stepped away. He put the money in his pocket and step back to his position when I walked past him. I walked down the hallway until I saw the back of the truck around the corner. I peeked around the corner and saw the truck open up. I was wide eyed when I saw inside. Vinyl had a muzzle on and her hooves were strapped together. I would have run out and shot them all but I had to think this over. The men had guns in their pockets so if I ran out there they could have shot me. One man, with a cigar in his mouth, looked at Vinyl and puffed. He looked impressed. He spoke with a Boston accent.

"Well, good job fella's. This here will sell off for a high price. Bring it to the back for the skinning."

Vinyl began to squirm like crazy as the men tried to grab her. She bucked one of them in face with her two front hoofs. His nose was bleeding now. I grinned.

"_That's my girl!"_

I didn't realise that there was a man behind me pushing a cart with large boxes. He bumped into me and I fell forward. The men turned around and saw me. They took out their guns and pointed them at me. I was screwed. I raised my hands so it looked like I was unarmed. The boss puffed his cigar.

"What do we have here? An animal cruelty protester?"

The two men laughed at his joke. Vinyl noticed me and tried to talk but couldn't because of the muzzle. I then noticed her horn. It was glowing. The guns were then levitated out of the two men's hands. They looked over at Vinyl, giving me the chance to run in. I punched one in the face and thrust kicked the other in the groin. They fell over and the boss went for an escape. I tackled him onto the cement driveway and pointed my gun to his face. I cocked the gun. He looked nervous at me.

"You got something that's mine. I'm here to take her BACK!"

I held the gun by the barrel and whacked it against the man's head, knocking him out. I went inside the Truck and untied the muzzle.

"DADDY!"

I put my finger to my mouth, shushing her. I untied her straps and we left but not before I went to the other men and whacked them with my gun. They were all knocked out. I snuck Vinyl to the car and we got in. I took out my cellphone and called the police. I told them I had found the poachers. I then drove home.

/

Jess was so happy to see Vinyl was safe. I then unloaded the gun and put it in my nightstand. I know I won't need it but it would be a just in case thing. I went downstairs with Vinyl. We sat on the coach downstairs. Vinyl laid her head on my lap and I stroked her mane. She fell asleep on my lap. I turned on the TV and put on the news.

"_This news in: the city poachers have been caught. An anonymous caller gave police the location of the poachers and they were found unconscious. The poachers will be brought to court within the week."_

I smiled and looked at Vinyl. I would keep her safe.

_Vinyl... My Little One... I will make sure nothing ever happens again to you!_

/

Next Chapter will be the final chapter for My Little One. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Be sure to read my other stories, The Thief in Equestria and The Purge. Also, I have released a new story, Team Angel, in the misc. Anime/Manga section! Be sure to check it out!


	5. Chapter 5: Finale

Will I ever see her again?

I lay on my bed, wide awake. Jess had left for a girl's trip with her friends so it was just me and Vinyl. I was still worried for some reason. The poachers were put in court and sentenced to a long time in jail. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"_Hope you guys are prepared... don't drop your soap."_

I then realised what if someone else knew about Vinyl? I didn't want to lose her again. She's my daughter, though not the same species as me, I care about her with my life and I would give it away to make sure she would never be harmed. I didn't realise that I shut my eyes and began to fall asleep.

/

Vinyl and I spent the day together, messing around on the computer. We were playing for a while when the phone rang. I answered with caution.

"Hello?"

"... _I think so. Wait, I hear a voice! Hello?"_

"Yeah, I said hello."

"_Oh, good it works. Yes, is Vinyl there?"_

My heart skipped a beat. Who else would know about Vinyl? I was scared.

"There's no Vinyl here. This is a house. I think you're looking for an antique store!"

I hung up the phone before I got an answer. Vinyl looked at me worried. I made the same face back at the little filly. Was she in danger? I couldn't leave because Jess was gone so I'd have to keep watch over her. I told her it was nothing and we continued to play on the computer. After about an hour, we went up stairs and watched our favourite anime, Team Angel: Old Testament. We loved the action and humour of the show. After the two episodes were over, we thought of what to do next.

I decided to find a movie for us. I went on Netflix and scrolled. Vinyl caught eye of one that I knew right away. It was called The Thief in Equestria: Return part 1. I remembered that the game became a movie, describing the true ending of the story where Spectre returns from training on an island full of powerful beasts. I clicked on it and we watched. It was and English dub and Spectre was voiced by Richard Cox and Lucifer being voiced by Masayuki Katou. It was amazing how well the anime movie was animated. It was around two hours and of course, ended in To Be Continued. We had a fun day but it was time for bed and Jess would be home tomorrow.

/

Jess was only home for about two hours and had to be back at work. I saw her off and went to wake up Vinyl. We planned another fun day today. First we played around the house then she helped me with my work, which she enjoyed. We went to watch Team Angel when the phone rang. I answered it to get a static sound. I then turned around and saw static on the TV. My cell phone also had no service. I was confused. Then a bright light appeared. I had moved the night stand downstairs so I pulled out the gun, which was still loaded, and waited for what was in the light. Vinyl ran behind me and hid. When the light cleared, I was freaked out.

"We made it! I thought it wouldn't work."

There were ponies in front of me, like Vinyl. The one who just spoke was a purple unicorn with a purple mane. Next to her were two other small ponies, one very pink and the other a pegasus with a pink mane. They looked at me weird. I saw behind them was a tall mare with both wings and a horn. It was white with a multi colour mane. She approached me and looked down at me. I placed my finger on the trigger just in case.

"Human! Let this pony go now!"

"Says who?"

"Says Princess Celestia of Equestria, that's who."

I wasn't intimidated by the alicorn. The three ponies stood next to her, each a different emotion. I didn't care if she was my mother, I wasn't giving Vinyl up. Vinyl peeked from behind my legs and saw the ponies.

"Whoa... Twilight Sparkle? Pinkie Pie? Fluttershy?"

"Vinyl? Oh wait! You're the characters of that show!"

The small ponies looked confused. I put the gun down, which the pink one looked curiously at. I then put it inside the drawer just in case. The alicorn was still looking at me seriously.

"Why did you take this pony and what purpose?"

"Look here, 'Princess'. I didn't take her! She was in my neighbor's garbage can, in a cardboard box! I FOUND her and my purpose was because she could have froze to death out in the cold and I didn't see anyone nearby who was going to help her! So does that answer your question?"

Everyone looked like I just told off the Queen of England for picking a tea that I didn't like. Vinyl stayed behind me, a little scared. The little pegasus spoke with a gentle voice.

"You took care of her?"

"Well, of course I did! I wouldn't let the poor thing freeze! I've been taking care of her for the last thirteen years! I quit my job, and got a better one, and moved from my house all for her! I made her favorite breakfast, Chocolate Chip Pancakes. I'm... I'm her father."

I knelt down and hugged Vinyl. Everyone looked at me weird. Vinyl put her head on my shoulder. The Princess was shocked. The purple unicorn spoke.

"What? You're her father? That's not possible, your two different species!"

"OH, SO THAT'S WHY I CAN'T LOVE HER LIKE MY DAUGHTER?" She caught me in a rage now, "JUST BECAUSE WE'RE TWO DIFFERENT SPECIES MEANS SHE CAN'T BE MY DAUGHTER, IS THAT IT?"

I realized that I was crying now. Vinyl was crying too but I think it was because of my yelling. I stood up and looked at the Princess.

"Vinyl, go to your room. I need to talk with these... ponies."

Vinyl hesitated but she left into her room and she shut the door. I had a stared down with the princess for a bit before I spoke.

"So why are you here?"

"We are here to take her back. She belongs in our world, not this world. It's best. She is needed in her world, too. You see, I think when she was brought here, her age was lost and she became a filly again. Now she is back to her normal age, so we're here for her."

I looked at the other ponies, which just looked at me sadly. Why are they sad? I'm the one who would lose his daughter. I thought long and hard over this matter. The princess awaited my answer. After about half an hour of me thinking and the once in a while of talking to myself, I nodded. I went to Vinyl's room to tell her. It was about an hour before we came out. Vinyl was just finishing up crying when she stopped in front of the princess. I knelt down and hugged Vinyl one last time.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Vinyl. Remember that your daddy loves you always, even if I'm not there with you. I'm there in your heart. Jess and I are always there. You're My Little One, Vinyl Scratch. Don't ever forget that..."

"I won't..."

"And Vinyl... remember to brush your mane every day."

"I will, daddy..."

The three smaller ponies began to tear up. Vinyl and I followed and even the princess began to shed a tear. I hugged Vinyl tightly and then stood up.

"Are you ready, Vinyl?"

Vinyl looked up at the princess. She nodded. As the bright light began to appear, Vinyl waved to me. I did the same with a fake smile. If I saw myself smiling, I would have punched myself and said 'what's wrong with you?' The light faded away and the ponies were all gone. I fell to my knees, crying. I then saw something where Vinyl stood. A note.

"_Dear Daddy, the princess said that even though it looked fast to you, the spell takes a long time to work. I asked her if she could do something for me. Go to my room."_

I opened her door and I was shocked. I continued to read.

"_There is a girl in my bed. She contains all of my memories, but converted so they were like me being human and except the poacher thing. She likes and hates the things I do and most of all... she loves you as much as I do. I love you daddy and I always will. I will keep memories of you with me always._

_Your daughter, Vinyl Scratch Scott."_

I looked at the girl in the bed and smiled with tears in my eyes. The girl was thirteen and had blue hair with white strips. She was wearing a muscle shirt and lounge pants. I heard the door open. Jess was home. Just then the girl woke up and looked at me.

"*yaaaaaawn* Mornin, Daddy."

/

El Fin

/

I hope you have enjoyed my story of Vinyl Scratch. I almost cried while I wrote this. I'm happy to have wrote it and I'm happy you all enjoyed it. Be sure to check out my other stories, The Purge, Thief in Equestria, and Team Angel: Old Testament.

R&R and see ya...


	6. AfterMath

My Little One: Aftermath

I woke up, very tired. Today, Vinyl was going to school for the first time. I felt very nervous for her. It had been around a month since the real Vinyl went home. Every time I saw the Vinyl clone, I thought of her. She was just like her but not really her. Anyway, I got up and got dressed. I opened the door to Vinyl's room and saw her sleeping. I shook her shoulder.

"Vinyl, time to wake up. You got school today."

"mmmm..."

"Vinyl Scratch Scott! Wake up now or else I'm taking away your iPod."

She slowly woke up as I went downstairs. I sat at the table and thought of how her day would go. She was going to a private school, the same private school I went to. I saw her walked into the kitchen, tired as me. She ate her breakfast and left to get ready. I sat on my chair and turned on the TV. I watched the news until Vinyl was ready. She was wearing her black jacket, jeans, and had her glasses I gave her in her hair. We got into the car and drove to the school. Vinyl felt really nervous and I didn't blame her. We pulled up to the school.

"Vinyl, have a good day."

"Thanks, dad... Can't you stay?"

"Now Vinyl... stay strong ok? Go and meet some friends."

Vinyl got out of the car and walked into the school nervous. I drove back home. I had work to do but I felt scared for Vinyl. Would she do well in school? Will she get picked on? And more importantly, how is the real Vinyl doing?

/

Vinyl was trotting through Ponyville, nervous because she didn't know anyone. She bumped into someone. It was Pinkie Pie.

"HI! What cha doing, Vinyl?"

"Uhh... Hi Pinkie. I'm just walking through town. I need something to do."

"Well, why don't you come with me to Sugarcube Corner? I was going to bake some cupcakes!"

Vinyl smiled a bit. She did like cupcakes. They walked to the bakery and went into the kitchen. Pinkie got the stuff out and saw Vinyl confused.

"Don't you know how to make cupcakes?"

Vinyl shook her head. Her dad usually baked for her so she had no idea.

"It's easy! I even made a song about it!" She put a baking hat on Vinyl and herself and began singing.

"_All you have to do is take a cup of flour; add it to the mix!"_

Vinyl smiled as Pinkie continued baking. Vinyl soon joined in and helped Pinkie make some chocolate cupcakes. They weren't as good as her dad's but still good. Vinyl left soon after three cupcakes and wandered around town. She then remembered her dad. She missed him and wished she could see him again. She then walked into a tree in the middle of town. She was confused but then realised it was the library. She knocked on the door and Twilight Sparkle answered.

"Oh, hi Vinyl Scratch. What's up?"

"uhh... nothing really. I'm just bored."

"Oh, Well I was going through some of my books. Maybe one will interest you. Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no, I'm good."

/

Vinyl walked in the classroom just as it was starting. The principal brought her to the room and she walked inside.

"Class, we have a new student here today."

Vinyl felt nervous because some of the guys were looking at her strangely. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Now, why don't you write your name on the board and tell us about yourself?"

Vinyl took the chalk and wrote on the chalkboard. Some students giggled as she wrote 'Vinyl Scratch Scott' on the board. The teacher looked a bit confused.

"I don't mean your nickname, we need your real name."

"That is my real name." Vinyl blushed as the students giggled more. "My name is Vinyl."

"Uhh huh..." the teacher didn't believe her. "Alright then, Vinyl. Take a seat next to miss Olivia."

Vinyl kept blushing as she walked to the back and sat next to a girl with long black hair. She looked like she came from a rich family. She had a pin in her hair with a music note on it. She reached her hand out.

"Hey, my names Olivia."

Vinyl nervously shook her hand. The girl seemed really nice. Olivia then offered Vinyl a piece of gum. Vinyl took the gum and looked a bit strangely at Olive, like she didn't understand what was going on but without confusion in her face.

"By the way, just call me Octavia. Everyone else does."

Vinyl smiled a bit and listened to the teacher.

/

Vinyl left the library with a copy of _Equestrian Beasts. _It was interesting because some of the creature in the book were in her father's video game. She walked around until she met up with someone. It was Fluttershy.

"Hi, Vinyl."

"Hi, Fluttershy. What cha doing?"

"I'm going to get some bandages for my animals."

"Neat. Can I come? I'm bored as ever!"

"Of course you can."

They went to a store and bought some bandages. Vinyl liked hanging out with the girls. They were really nice to her. She then went to Fluttershy's house and she met Angel. She really liked bunnies so she just loved the chance to meet Angel. She helped Fluttershy around her house a bit until it got late. She said goodbye and left to home. She had a house just next to Sugarcube corner. She put her book away and then felt stupid. She was looking for a TV remote but remembered where she was. At this time, Vinyl and her dad would be watching an Anime together. She lay in bed and began to cry. She wanted her dad back.

/

I parked in front of the school to pick up Vinyl. I saw her walked out with a group of girls. I was shocked and then I smiled. She made friends. She got into the car happily and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, dad."

"Well, you seem happy today."

"Yeah, I made some friends in school today! I met Octavia, a rich girl; I met Lyra, a musician wannabe; Bon-Bon, an athlete, and Derpy, who works for the school newspaper!"

"Nicknames I presume?" I asked as I began to drive.

"Yeah, we call each other by our nicknames... dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you name me Vinyl?"

My smile left me. I named her Vinyl because when she was a filly, she loved my vinyl record player. I thought a while before answering her.

"Well, when you were little, I had an old vinyl record player. I was doing something for work and you sat on my lap while I worked. You took a big interest in the record player so we decided to name you Vinyl."

Vinyl looked like I gave her a false answer, even though I did. We got home and went to the TV. We put on our new favourite anime, Cap & Scarf. It was funny and Vinyl really enjoyed it. I felt a bit of sadness though. This isn't my real daughter. This is a human clone. This isn't the girl that changed my life or that I risked my life for to save. Jess got home and Vinyl explained her day at school. I sat in my room and thought to myself.

/

Vinyl woke up when she heard a knock. She opened the door and saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"*yaaaaaaaaawn* Hi."

"Hey, scratch! We're holding another Iron Pony Competition and we would like to know if you can get some music for us!" Rainbow asked her.

Vinyl was wide eyed. She agreed with a smile, got her saddle bag full of records, and followed the two. They were in Sweet Apple Acres and some of the competition equipment was set up already. Vinyl examined all the challenges and wondered what kind of song would fit. Vinyl got an idea and took out a record.

"Applejack, Can I see your record player?"

Applejack ran inside and came back with a Record player. Vinyl put the record on and on played a fast pace, hard bass, country song. The girls all bobbed their heads to the music. Vinyl told them to keep the record for the competition as she left for town. Her dad would have been proud that ponies are asking her to do some jobs. Vinyl then remembered her dad and went sad. She missed her dad more and wanted him with her. She then got the most insane idea of all time. She ran to Twilight's library and knocked.

"Vinyl? Done with the book?"

"No, Twilight I have a favour to ask you. A BIG favour."

/

I dropped Vinyl off at Octavia's house. They were having a slumber party tonight and Vinyl was REALLY excited. She said bye and ran inside. I smiled as I drove off. I was glad she has so many friends already. I wondered how the real Vinyl was doing. Maybe she had as many friends as here or even more. I parked my car and went inside the house. Jess greeted me from the table but all I could say was hi and I went to my bedroom. I sat on the bed and took out my photo album of Vinyl; the real Vinyl. I opened it up and saw the picture of me holding Vinyl after finding her and next to that, the picture of Vinyl taking a bath. I smiled and realised I was crying. I missed Vinyl so much right now. I would give everything else in the world to get her back. I flipped the page. There was Vinyl wearing her glasses on her birthday next to Jess. Under it was me and Vinyl, not paying attention, watching anime together. I smiled and wiped my tears from my eyes. Jess walked into the room and sat next to me. She was crying to but with a smile. We both missed Vinyl. I closed the album and we went to sleep.

/

Vinyl entered the castle nervously with Twilight. It was very big and the guards were scary. They walked into the throne room and Vinyl saw the throne had no one sitting on it.

"The Princess will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

Vinyl just sat and looked around. It was very pretty and the stain glass windows had neat pictures that Vinyl tried to understand. Twilight looked at Vinyl with concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Vinyl looked at Twilight with her sad eyes, "Yes, I do."

Just then Celestia entered the throne room. The two ponies turned around to see her. They both bowed.

"Now, no need for that. You needed to see me, Twilight?"

"Actually, it's her that needs to see you."

Vinyl looked at Celestia nervously, "Vinyl Scratch."

"I uhhh I have a favour or maybe a question for you."

"Ask away."

"I really miss my dad and mom... I wanted to ask... if they were... if they could..."

Celestia raised a hoof and smiled. Vinyl stopped and looked at the princess. She smiled and looked at Twilight, who nodded back.

"I understand what you want Vinyl. Do you want to go with it? This is powerful magic and it can't be reverted."

Vinyl nodded and Celestia answered with a heart warming smile.

/

When I woke up, I felt very weird. I didn't get why. I opened my eyes and noticed the room looked completely different. I got up and looked around.

_This isn't my house!_

I then heard a very familiar voice. My heart skipped a beat.

"Morning, daddy!"

I turned around and saw Vinyl; the real Vinyl. I went to stand up but realised something.

_Four feet? No wait... HOOVES?_

Vinyl giggled as I realised what happened. I was a mother f***ing pony. I had a white coat, a short red mane, a horn, and on my flank, a bullet with a heart on it. I stood on four hooves and looked at Vinyl.

"Vinyl Scratch Scott what da-"

"Daddy, I asked the princess a favour and she said yes." Vinyl had a smile that showed she was glad to see me. I looked at the bed and saw a mare in the bed. I could tell it was Jess. I made a look of shock and stupidity. She was a red coated, blue mane mare. I looked at Vinyl, who was really happy. I smiled and hugged her.

"Vinyl, you..."

"I love you too daddy!"

"I can't believe you- wait what about in the other world?"

"The princess made clones to replace you. So now, we're a family that love each other twice as much!" Vinyl smiled at me with accomplishment. I smiled with a look saying 'hehe you idiot'. Jess woke up and was as shocked as I was. We explained and I hugged Vinyl again.

"Vinyl Scratch... My Little One... I can't believe you went through the trouble of doing this. Now let's hope I can get used to having no hands, fingers or having a tail."

Ponyville welcomed us with open arms and thank god too. Vinyl introduced us to her friends and showed us what she did as DJ-PON3. Jess got a job as a secretary for the mayor and I... well I mostly help out Vinyl with her DJ-ing. It took me a while to get used to it but this is my new life. I looked at Vinyl and thought one thing.

_My daughter crossed the fabric of time and space to bring our family back together... My Little One did that... I am proud of her and I'm glad to be her father._

"Hey, daddy!"

"Yes?"

"My friends want to try out your chocolate chip pancakes!"

/

"The End." Twilight said as she closed her book. The fillies all made moans of disappointment.

"It's over?" Nyx said.

"I like it!" Star Catcher said with enthusiasm. Minty agreed with her.

"Well, it's one of my favourites, too." Twilight said as she put the book away. A knocked came from the door and a stallion walked inside.

"Evening, Twilight."

"Ah, Sage Heart! We just finished the story of My Little One."

"Oh, my favourite story. I'm here for a book on Equestrian beasts. Vinyl wants to borrow it again."

The fillies gasped at the name. Twilight took the book and gave it to the stallion. He nodded in thanks and left.

"Wait, is Sage Heart-?"

Twilight just smiled at the fillies as the stallion walked home. His daughter was waiting for the book.

El Fin

The End

Well, I hope you enjoyed this story but every story has an end, though not all in need, all must get. I have enjoyed writing this story SO much. I will be creating a website with my stories in it so if you ever want to re-read My Little One you can go there. It will be posted in my Bio when (or if) its finished.

I also would hope for Fanart *chuckle*. Well, hope you read my other stories and See ya! Remember, any questions just PM me. Me and Vinyl will be more than happy to answer your questions.


End file.
